


내가 미쳐 (Going Crazy)

by goyangiprince



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Jaehwan is a little shit, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Sexting, UPDATE NOW THERE'S A SECOND CHAPTER WITH REAL PORN WOW, but barely porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: In which Minhyun is driving Jaehwan insane, so Jaehwan naturally takes things to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jaehwan, I swear to god I will murder you if you don't pick up your dirty laundry in there,” Minhyun scolds him, not even looking up from the book he was reading on the couch.

Jaehwan stops on his way to their dorm room to roll his eyes dramatically, even though Minhyun isn't looking at him. “Chill out hyung, it's just clothes. I know you don't want to be here but just let me live, ok?”

That was a low blow and Jaehwan knew it, but he didn't care. Minhyun was driving him crazy in more ways than one since they moved in, so if he snapped back at the handsome asshole once in awhile, it was entirely justifiable in his mind.

“Fuck you,” is all Minhyun has to say.

“You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?” Jaehwan replies before he even realized the words were coming out of his mouth. _Fuck his nonexistent brain to mouth filter._

To his surprise, Minhyun immediately flushes red, but his face refuses to betray any other emotion.

“Fuck. You.” he reiterates, pointedly going back to his book.

Jaehwan shrugs, shifting the guitar on his shoulder and heading for their room.

 

Thankfully, it just so happened that no one else was around in the entire apartment. Just Jaehwan and a sexy, pissed off Minhyun. No trouble. Jaehwan could think of worse arrangements.

Normally he wouldn't do anything inappropriate in such a public place, but with no chance of anyone but Minhyun walking in on him and an opportunity to annoy him even further available, Jaehwan reaches for the lube and the trusty dildo he snuck in. He sets his phone up to make sure he gets a good shot of both him and the dirty laundry that he still hadn't cleaned up behind him before he suction cups the dildo to the floor. After coating it with a liberal amount of lube, he kneels down and slowly lowers himself down on it. 

He takes his time, letting the toy stretch him open slowly before he finally starts to move. Jaehwan can't help but groan a little, throwing his head back and giving the camera the most sultry look he can manage. He keeps as quiet as he can, not wanting Minhyun to hear just yet. He rolls his hips down onto the toy smoothly, trying to show just how good he can take it.

 _That should be enough,_ he thinks, pulling off to turn off the camera. He's still turned on, but the life of being a tease is hard work. He managed to look good on camera though, in his own humble opinion. _I'm not the visual of the group for no reason,_ he thinks to himself, satisfied.

He quickly cleans up, throwing his things back in the box under his bed after he cleans them and laying back down on his bed, hand slipping under his boxers to lazily jerk himself off. He's still horny, but hey, he's working on it.

 

 **Main Visual Kim Jaehwan**  
you were interested, weren't you? 

**Hwang Minhyun**  
what.  
I'm interested in you cleaning up your mess, if that's what you mean.

 **Main Visual Kim Jaehwan**  
u kno what I mean. i can show you~

 

Jaehwan attaches a sticker of a kakao character blowing a kiss and winking, just to make his point extra clear. 

 

 **Hwang Minhyun**  
……………

 

_**Hwang Minhyun** has opened a secret chat with you_

 

**Hwang Minhyun**  
This better be worth my time, Jaehwan. 

 

Jaehwan grins and presses send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS but I know this ship is gonna be great after Wanna One go hahaha
> 
> inspired by [warning: real actual porn] [this video](https://twitter.com/nsfw_est/status/889871453792878592?s=09)
> 
> pls follow this [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince) if you want general crying over kpop and this [twitter](http://twitter.com/nsfw_est) if you want lots of nsfw nu'est talk ha ha I'm trash
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MUCH REQUESTED SEQUEL

_”Later,”_ Minhyun had promised when the kids had come bounding through the door after he had barely gotten a hand down Jaehwan’s boxers, scrambling to hide themselves under blankets and look totally innocent, like they _weren't_ just about to fuck in the middle of the dorm room. Guanlin is too perceptive for his own good, glaring suspiciously at his hyungs hanging out on Minhyun’s bottom bunk before flopping down on his own bed and pointedly putting his headphones on.

 

And so, once again, Jaehwan is left to deal with his boner by himself. _A tragedy, really,_ he thinks, _these good looks going to waste with no one to help out._

 

Unfortunately, _later_ keeps becoming later and later, with debut around the corner and a million things to film, no matter how many hints he drops there just isn't time to for Minhyun to dick him into next week. Another tragedy.

It takes another week for them to finally find themselves alone together, Jaehwan not-so-subtly insisting that he'd like to just be lazy on their morning off after Minhyun decided to stay in. And thankfully, he's got the perfect way to break the ice.

“Guess what Sungwoon hyung had on his laptop~” he sing-songs, flopping on top of Minhyun in his bed, twiddling a flash drive began his fingers.

“I don't want to know,” Minhyun grumbles.

“Hey, it's better than what Jisung hyung had on his,” Jaehwan laughs, “he's into some weird--”

“Okay, no.” Minhyun stops him. “For one, I probably shouldn't be surprised that you somehow know what kind of porn everyone watches, two, gross, and three, I'm trying to read.”

“Hey, sharing is caring, they're just being good bros,” Jaehwan insists with a grin. “Better than Ongniel who are too busy fucking each other to share their stash with me,” Jaehwan sighs.

Minhyun rolls his eyes.

“Anyways, I'm using your laptop,” Jaehwan informs him, grabbing it from under the bed and making room for himself beside Minhyun, who has reluctantly sat up. He gets the first video started, settling in beside Minhyun a little closer than absolutely necessary, as if his intentions weren't already clear.

“Wow, honestly I haven't seen Japanese videos in a while. Or straight videos,” Minhyun comments as the video plays through it's barely existent plot. Jaehwan dramatically looks at him with pretend shock, and Minhyun rolls his eyes again. “Unlike you, I tend to just look things up for myself, thank you very much. Also, it got weird after I learned Japanese.”

Jaehwan shrugs. “Porn is porn. I like girls too, anyways.”

“Ha! Obviously,” Minhyun laughs. “You looked like you were about to pass out just from seeing Hyuna sunbaenim.”

“She's a goddess,” Jaehwan sighs wistfully.

Minhyun laughs so hard at that he falls over. “She'd _ruin_ you.”

“Exactly,” Jaehwan grins as Minhyun hits him, still cracking up. “Anyways, pay attention.”

Jaehwan looks back at the video, where the actors have finally made it to the part where they actually get naked, the woman in her sexy nurse outfit laying her patient down on the table and sucking his cock like it was nothing. Jaehwan’s own dick is starting to show interest at the scene, and he rubs himself through his boxers, but his thoughts quickly drift to Minhyun’s soft pink lips instead, glancing over at him every so often instead. It only takes a minute for Minhyun to notice with a grin, draping one arm over Jaehwan’s shoulder, his other hand replacing Jaehwan’s own and slipping under his waistband.

Jaehwan groans at the feeling of Minhyun’s hand gently wrapped around his cock, bringing him to full hardness. Minhyun takes a second to spit in his hand and slick his cock up, picking up the pace and clearly enjoying the way Jaehwan is squirming underneath him. Unsurprisingly, Minhyun isn't watching the video at all, focusing on sucking a hickey onto Jaehwan’s shoulder as he jerks him off instead, and Jaehwan can't say he minds.

“The first part of the examination is over, your cock looks healthy,” Minhyun says suddenly, and Jaehwan sputters.

“What?”

“It’s the video!” Minhyun explains, giggling uncontrollably. “That’s what she said!”

Jaehwan hits Minhyun with his own pillow, and Minhyun flops down on the bed dramatically, still laughing to himself.

“I told you it was weird to watch once I knew what they were saying,” he says, and now it’s Jaehwan’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Just, tune it out or something, hyung,” he says, climbing on top of him, bending down to finally kiss Minhyun’s soft pink lips, purposefully grinding against Minhyun’s crotch, pleased to feel that he’s just as turned on as Jaehwan is. The girl in the video has started moaning loudly as she rides the patient’s cock, and Jaehwan sits up with a grin. “I know I can ride you better than that, at least,” he promises before quickly climbing off him to grab lube and a condom from the box under his own bed. 

“You better,” Minhyun tells him, taking his boxers off awhile. Jaehwan takes his own off on the way back to Minhyun’s bed--throwing them to the floor, where he’ll probably forget about them and Minyhun will scold him later, but neither of them care about that right now. What’s important right now is climbing back on top of Minyhun, kissing his soft lips again and feeling his hard cock against his own, melting as Minhyun’s tongue slips into his mouth and they’re both panting, hot and needy for each other.

“You’ve been driving me crazy with that promise for weeks,” Minhyun admits when they break apart, and Jaehwan grins, delighted to hear that he’s not the only one.

“Did you watch my video often~” Jaehwan teases. He tears open the condom and rolls it down onto Minhyun’s dick, then quickly pops open the bottle of lube as well. Minhyun’s dick is just as beautiful as the rest of him, long and perfectly curved, and Jaehwan is torn between wanting it in his mouth or in his ass, to be honest. Ass, definitely, but blowjobs were on the checklist for next time.

He holds the base as he climbs over Minhyun, lining himself up and slowly, carefully sinking back on his cock with a sigh. The initial stretch is always so _good,_ and Minhyun’s dick is no exception, filling him up so well. Minhyun is breathing heavily underneath him, equally affected. Jaehwan lifts his hips ever so slowly, savors the drag of Minhyun’s cock down every inch of his walls. 

In Jaehwan’s own, humble opinion, he’s fucking good at this. He knows how to put on a show, riding Minhyun slowly at first, keeping full eye contact as he moans, letting the pleasure wash over him. Minhyun’s eyes are wide with interest, watching closely, hands hesitantly touching at first before he rubs a thumb over Jaehwan’s nipple and Jaehwan can’t help but moan loudly, desperately. Minhuyn is grinning at this discovery, playing with both of his sensitive nipples and enjoying the way Jaehwan squirms with each touch. Between Minhyun’s fingers and his cock deep in his ass, the sensations are overwhelming, and Jaehwan’s cock is throbbing, untouched and bouncing with each movement he makes. Jaehwan tries to ground himself, resisting touching himself before he makes Minhyun come, wants to make it just as good for Minhyun as it is for him. He picks up the pace, rolling his hips just right every time, leaving Minhyun groaning and reaching for the sheets, reaching for him each time Jaehwan slams his hips down hard. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Minhyun moans, fingers digging hard into Jaehwan’s thighs.

Jaehwan grins, a little bit tired but pleased. “You're not just translating the video this time, right,” he says, teasing him since the video had obviously already ended a minute ago. He sinks down on Minhyun’s cock and stays there, circling his hips to feel Minhyun deep inside him. 

Minhyun laughs. “Not this time. God, you’re so tight, you take it so well, _fuck_.” Minhyun bucks his hips up into him and Jaehwan groans, leaning over Minhyun instead. Minhyun gladly takes over, hands gripping tightly at Jaehwan’s hips and holding him still as he thrusts up, hard, until Jaehwan sees stars. He whimpers, trying to keep himself upright, hands on Minhyun’s shoulders, his cock red and leaking as it bounces against his stomach with each thrust.

“Touch yourself,” Minhyun orders, and while Jaehwan is happy to listen, keeping himself up with one arm quickly proves to be a struggle when he's already so far gone. He flops down on top of Minhyun’s chest instead, giving up.

“Fuck me, please, hyung,” he whines, needy, and Minhyun obliges, flipping them both over. Jaehwan wraps his legs around Minhyun’s skinny waist, tired and fucked out and desperate. He finally, finally wraps a hand around his own cock as Minhuyn thrusts into him, crying out at the feeling after being so sensitive for so long. His other arm wraps around Minhyun’s neck to drag him down and kiss him, hungrily, messily, whimpering against his lips. It doesn’t take long for him to reach the edge, fingers tight in Minhyun’s hair as he comes, loudly, not even trying to hold back his moans as Minhyun fucks him through it. 

Minhuyn groans as Jaehwan’s orgasm has his muscles clenching tight around his cock, so close to coming himself. Jaehwan lets Minhyun use him up, lets him chase his own orgasm as he clings tightly to him.

“Hyung, _hyung,_ come on me,” he begs, voice breathy and fucked out. He whimpers as Minhyun pulls out quickly and yanks the condom off, and seconds later he’s coming, moaning as he paints Jaehwan’s stomach in white with just a few jerks of his cock. 

Jaehwan just grins as he takes in the view, wanting to burn the sight of Minhyun’s toned, naked body and his soft smile above him into his brain forever. 

“You look really good with my cum all over you,” Minhyun whispers in his ear, his voice deeper and sexier than usual and Jaehwan bites his lip unconsciously at that. _Fuck, that’s hot._

“I know,” he replies, trying to sound cool and unaffected, and Minhyun smiles, amused.

“Come on, let’s go wash up before everyone else gets back,” he says, dragging Jaehwan out of bed. “And for god’s sake, _please_ don’t leave your boxers on the floor over there.”

 

The next few days pass by in a blur, until suddenly Jaehwan finds himself literally tied to Minhyun and trapped in the dorms--which would be an _ideal_ situation if only the camera crew wasn’t around.

“What can we even do by ourselves in the dorm?” Minhyun complains.

Jaehwan grins and answers honestly, despite the cameras on him. “We could watch 19+ movies?” He cracks up at Minhyun’s flustered face, pleased with himself. This challenge was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAEHWAN WANTED TO WATCH PORN WITH MINHYUN??? SO NATURALLY THE SEQUEL HAPPENED
> 
> oh and for context, the porn industry is illegal in Korea and streaming is banned, so most people just manage to get their hands on downloads of Japanese videos or they watch homemade porn on like twitter (which is what i imagined that Minhyun is referring to)
> 
> pls follow this [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince) if you want general crying over kpop and this [twitter](http://twitter.com/nsfw_est) if you want lots of nsfw nu'est/wanna one content 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! xoxo


End file.
